The Next Generation Problems
by Mac and Bloo Cheese
Summary: Their first year of school wasn't expected to go like this. How could it have ended up that Albus Potter was Sorted into Hufflepuff, Rose in Ravenclaw and Scorpius in Gryffindor? This looks like an interesting year for the Silver Trio. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Their first morning of classes dawned bright and sunny.

Albus Severus Potter woke, blinked, and sat up, trying to remember where he was. It definitely wasn't his bedroom, and it definitely wasn't in the Burrow either. He then noticed four other sleeping bodies around him, all boys and all in their first year as well. Albus groaned and buried his face in his hands, remembering the previous night's events.

_How can I be a Hufflepuff? _Albus thought glumly, as he slipped quietly out of bed and put on his round shaped glasses. His messy jet-black hair was sticking up at the back as usual, and he didn't bother brushing it, because it would just resume back to its original position. He pulled on a light sweater before his cloak and Hufflepuff jumper, because it was getting rather cool lately, and winter was definitely on the way.

He then grabbed his already packed school bag full of supplies for his classes and wandered aimlessly down the short staircase of the Hufflepuff's boys' dorm rooms.

Nobody was awake just yet, because they were all still enjoying the ten minutes they had left before their alarms went off for breakfast. Albus decided to wander down the the Great Hall, most likely Rose was already awake and eating breakfast with Scorpius, their friend they had met on the train to school yesterday morning.

"Good morning to you!" the Fat Friar said pleasantly as the ghost drifted pass Albus, as he exited the Hufflepuff common room through the barrels and up toward the kitchens.

"Oh, hello, Al," greeted Scorpius Malfoy, as he spotted his friend making his way up the stairs. Scorpius himself was just walking down from the Gryffindor common room with Al's brother James, who just gave Al a dirty look and walked off with their cousin Fred into the Great Hall. He was still pretty upset that Al didn't get into Gryffindor, but Al didn't really mind, because he actually enjoyed being in Hufflepuff. Everybody was so friendly.

"Hello Scorpius. Did you sleep well?" Al returned. They both sat down at a table in the Great Hall, since it was breakfast, students were aloud to sit with people from other houses, not just in their own, like they did at dinner.

Scorpius nodded. "Yes, I did actually. How's Hufflepuff going? Gryffindor's awesome. I made so many new friends all ready." He said happily as they chose their breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon with toast. Rose simply smiled at the two boys, as she had a book propped open up against a glass of orange juice, and eating a bowl of cereal at the same time.

Albus shifted slightly. He hadn't made any new friends yet. The boys in his dorm seemed to be more interested in each other than they were in Albus. "Um…I haven't actually made any new friends yet. Not even the boys in my dorm would speak to me at all last night." He complained, poking at his food in front of him.

Scorpius gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that Al. I'm sure you will make plenty of new friends soon. You just have to talk to people more, who knows, you might even like it." He took another bite of his eggs and examined his best friend.

Albus looked down, staring at his lap. He suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore.

Scorpius seemed to notice. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I…can I tell you something? As long as you promise not to tell anybody else?" Albus whispered, his green eyes wide, looking up at Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded. "Yes, of course! And I promise I won't tell anyone."

Albus took his word for it. "Well….you see…I'm kinda scared…" he said carefully.

Scorpius stared at Al. "Scared? Of what?"

"Shhh!" Albus shushed him quickly and elaborated, "I mean, I'm not the best at talking to new people. Not like my brother and sister are."

Scorpius sighed. "Al, trust me, you're not going to make any friends if you don't talk to people. Go up to someone today and say hi. It could brighten their day at least, if it doesn't work."

"Okay, I will try that. Thanks Scorpius." Al said, feeling a lot more relaxed as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Suddenly, a loud swooshing noise was heard. The morning post was being delivered by their families' owls. Albus spotted Titan as the giant bird flew down and dropped a letter onto Albus' lap.

He quickly tore it open and read it. Scorpius read it too, as he peaked over Al's shoulder so he could see.

_Dear Al,_

_I hope you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts. James already wrote to us and told us you were Sorted into Hufflepuff._

_We think that is wonderful! Just ignore your brother and concentrate on your schoolwork. If I hear you getting a detention in your first week, you can wave goodbye to your Firebolt 3000 at home! We all miss you two back at home dearly, Lily keeps asking how you are. She's going to write you a letter very soon, so look out for that. Anyway, I have to go back to my work, as I am needed. I will write to you as soon as I can-Mum._

_Love Mum, Dad and Lily X_

Albus felt his eyebrows furrow. What did James say in the letter to his parents? How much of a disappointment he was to the entire Weasley clan?

"What did the letter say?" Al's cousin Rose asked from her seat across the table. She had stopped reading her enormous book for once.

Albus simply handed the letter over to Rose and he watched her eyes move rapidly across the page, as she read her Aunt Ginny's scrawny handwriting.

"Well, at least they are happy with you being in Hufflepuff Al. Ravenclaw is already a lot of work," she sighed, thinking about all the older students who were a _lot _more smarter than she already was. They knew the most powerful spells Rose could ever think of (they demonstrated this technique for the whole Ravenclaw house last night after the Sorting) mastering.

However, Rose loved Ravenclaw,and she wouldn't trade houses for anything in the world.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. More to come in the next update. Please review! Interesting to see Albus, Scorpius and Rose all in separate houses, right? :)**


End file.
